


Broken Promise

by Mchogone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Implied Relationships, i'm very bad at tagging and this is hella short, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchogone/pseuds/Mchogone
Summary: His mama promised that she would return only in a couple of days.Days turned to months, then years.He's tired of waiting.
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, implied
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Broken Promise

Mama said she would return. She promised him that, and he knows that time flows differently for his mama..

But she hasn’t come back for 8 years.

He really, really misses his Mama. She’s the only one he trusts. There’s a village nearby, but after the word spread of him being a dragon nobody visited. The village people made it very clear that he was not allowed down there anymore and during some nights he could hear children snickering outside his house, talking about how thrilling and scary it was to be that close to a dangerous dragon. He’s not dangerous. Mama’s friend gave him a stone that made him peaceful. That only happened once, and Mama said it was okay. That it was all okay, and that he could leave that lonely house and farm and go with her. He just had to wait a little bit.

Kana waited, and waited, and waited. Mama never returned.

He grew tired of waiting one night.

On his home’s porch, he watched the stars above. They were all beautiful, like a picture made by the most skilled artist. He wanted to go up there and bring them together, and maybe all of their power could grant his wish. Kana was an adult, though, and he had to do it himself. He can’t wish on stars anymore. Mama wasn’t going to come back, as many times as he’s told himself that. A year was months for Mama, and she had said that it would be only a couple of days for her. So why? Why was it taking Mama years?

There was a library in the town. It had to have some answers. Kana went back inside and grabbed a cloak, throwing it over his body and made sure that the hood covered his head perfectly. This was a risk, but Kana was willing to take it. Down the path he went, the bright, wispy sky as his light. The village had guards patrolling the area (a part of him thinks it’s because of him being so close by) and the light of their torches made the village a beacon for him. Kana was able to dodge their eyes as he headed for the village’s small library. Once inside, the darkness overtook his vision, but he didn’t let that deter him. He fumbled around - when he was allowed here, he remembered that the old lady who took care of the place left by lanterns for any late-night readers. If he was remembering correctly- There they were. Carefully, Kana let his memory lead his hands as he grabs what feels like the iron of a lantern. Setting it down on what he thought was a table, he fumbled around in the dark for matches. In a moment, he had light.

Gripping the iron handle, he took off down the rows of shelves. Any books that related to dragons, other realms, time - even books on magic, he grabbed. There was barely any, so a broad subject was helpful. On an empty table he placed the lantern and books, taking a random one and began to read.

“That doesn’t seem.. Remotely possible.” Dwyer stopped the boy’s story. The two sat on a bench, letting the light of lamps illuminate each other on the cloudy night. It was cold, but he was too tired to walk inside. “It’s true.” The boy - Kana, he had said - spoke with determination in his eyes and with too much energy for Dwyer to keep up with. “You’ve gotta be my brother.”  
Dwyer gave Kana a critical look - which wasn’t saying much as Dwyer never really could give anybody a look. He had a younger brother, sure, but it’s been ages since he’s actually seen his family much less heard of his brother. For reasons unknown, he’s never visited his younger brother. Just knows of his existence.

Kana doesn’t even look like him. Sure, maybe he has his eye color. And hair color. But that doesn’t mean they’re related. And what would he do with this information? Just out of the blue a random teenager stops on his doorstep and says that he’s been looking for his mother because she hasn’t visited him? Well, what’s he going to do about that? “So what if I am?” His voice lacks the bark that would have usually been in such a statement. “Doesn’t change much.”

“You could tell me what happened to Mama. Why she stopped visiting me.”

“I never saw my mother much anyway.” He only saw her once. “Only my father.”

“Well.. What’s your father look like?” Kana was looking at him with such hopeful and sickly sweet eyes that Dwyer sighed and obliged. “Grey hair. Has a bow. Dresses like a pompous fu-” He stopped himself, “-..butt.” The boy giggled anyway. Dwyer was slightly annoyed, but said nothing.

“Sounds like my Papa!” His eyes were back to a weird, happy sparkle. “Let me tell you about Mama, see if you recognize her from me.”

Dwyer gave more of an interest this time around, if only to humor the kid. Long, white hair? Yea. Black headband? Yea. Carries a sword? Yea. Looks like him? Well. Yeah. Dwyer stares down Kana. Even his clothes looked like his mother’s when he saw her. Even the same shade of blue on the bandana - except hers was a cape, but oh well. He’s saying that a lot. And.. He does look like the baby he saw when he was very, very young. He remembers his father saying something - like, that they were in a different dimension. That it was too dangerous, that it's better here, and that time moved differently.

With Kana's story - being left in a realm, traversing them, finding him... Maybe.. Maybe it _was_ his little brother. Maybe something _did_ happen to his parents and their band of warriors.

Dwyer stopped thinking about it immediately and stood. The boy was confused, but Dwyer left him to start heading inside. He stopped and turned to face him with a tired expression. "It's cold.. Just come inside."

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting something in 10 years? it's a miracle.
> 
> this is just a one shot but i may continue this. i have no idea.


End file.
